The quest of the casterwills
by HeavyMetalRose
Summary: We find out what Sophie's quest is. We find out who pay's the hero's price. We discover a new seeker. We discover new powers. We go with Sophie on her quest.
1. Quest revealed

Lok, Sophie, Zhalia, Dante, and Cherit were in Sophie's mansion, thinking of a plan on how to get rid of the Blood Spiral. But then, Santiago and LeBlanche came into the room, with a concerned look on their face. They looked at Sophie, and then spoke.

LeBlanche: "Sophie, we must talk to you. As you know, your family has a secret quest. But because of this Blood Spiral nonsense, we must tell you the truth. We know what your secret quest is."

Sophie: "You do? Why didn't you ever tell me?"

Santiago: "Because you weren't ready. You were still growing up, learning new powers, collecting more titans. Before you met your team, you thought that you were ready for anything. But you weren't. You needed someone like your team to help prepare you for experiences like the ones you went through while you were still against the Professor. That's why."

Sophie: "Well I guess I can respect that. So, what is my quest?"

LeBlanche: "Are you sure you're ready Miss Sophie?"

Sophie: "I'm absolutely sure. Now tell me what my secret quest is!"

Lok: "Yeah! Tell her! I'm also interested in what it is."

Santiago: "Alright. Now the quest was put into a poem, where your brains will help you figure it out."

He takes out a piece of paper and begins to read what it says.

Santiago: "_The Casterwill heir shall fight a remaining evil. The heir shall take 4 alliances on the journey with him."_

Zhalia: "In this case, on the journey with _her_."

Santiago: "_3 of which, the heir has already met and has known. 1 of which is yet to be shown. The heir and alliances shall fight the people who refuse to be nice. Though one of the 5 shall be proclaimed the hero, and pay the hero's price."_

Lok: "Whoa. That's so cool!"

Sophie: "Alright. Let's start solving. Lok, you're good with puzzles. Help me out here. _The Casterwill heir shall fight a remaining evil. The heir shall take 4 alliances on the journey with him._"

Zhalia: "In this case, on the journey with _her_" She repeated.

Lok: "Well we know the first part. Sophie's going to fight the Blood Spiral. She'll be able to take 4 people with her to on the journey of getting rid of them."

Dante: "The next part. _3 of which, the heir has already met and has known. 1 of which has yet to be shown._ Alright, so that means that Sophie has met 3 of the four alliances and knows them. That's probably us. And then there's the one that has yet to be shown. That must mean that on the journey, we're going to meet a new seeker. That's cool."

Zhalia: "And the last part. _Though one of the 5 shall be proclaimed the hero, and pay the hero's price._ That doesn't sound good. That means that one of the 5 of us shall meet an unsightly end. I hope it's the unknown alliance. Going to heaven at this age doesn't sound too fun to me."

Lok: "Yeah, but it said that one of the 5 shall be proclaimed the hero. That means that one of us 5 shall be hero, and sacrifice our lives to save the other 4. That doesn't sound too bad. I mean it is a good reason to die so quickly." He saw Sophie's expression and quickly added "Not that I want to die! I want to stay alive for a good amount of years to come!" she then relaxed after he said that.

Cherit: "That sounds like quite a…" and he paused. He stared into space and everyone noticed.

Lok: "Cherit, you alright?"

We see a flashback with Cherit and Lord Casterwill talking.

Lord Casterwill: "Cherit, I will be gone soon. But my work is still unfinished. One day, they will come back."

Cherit: "What do you want me to do my lord?"

Lord Casterwill: "When I'm gone, I will have a series of descendents. One of which will be named Sophie. I want you to help her succeed in her quest to stop the rest of the Nullifiers."

Cherit: "Of course my lord. But how will I stay invoked long enough to do it?"

Lord Casterwill: "(chuckling) Leave that to me."

And the flashback ends. Cherit shakes his head and looks around. He sees that everyone was surrounding him, looking at him strangely.

Cherit: "What's wrong?"

Zhalia: "We were going to ask you the same question."

Lok: "What happened Cherit? Did you see something?"

Cherit: "Yes, I did."

Dante: "Well what did you see?"

Cherit: "I was, you won't believe this, talking to Lord Casterwill. The very first one."

Sophie: "What? The ancient Casterwill! Well what did he say?"

Cherit: "Well, he was telling me that his work was unfinished and that he was going to die before he finished it. That the Nullifiers will come back. He also asked me to do him a favor. He asked me to help you succeed in finishing his work to get rid of the Nullifiers once and for all."

They were all staring at him with shock.

Sophie: "Oh my God. He really asked you to do that? How did he know about me? Was this now or back then?"

Dante: "Sophie, calm down. Don't overwhelm him."

Sophie: "Alright. So how did he know me?"

Lok: "Sophie, he's _the_ Casterwill. He had powers beyond belief. I'm pretty sure he could have found out about you somehow."

Sophie: "Yeah I guess. So he really asked you to help me out? Because if that's true, you sure have been doing a good job at keeping your promise." She said with a smile.

Cherit: "Thank you. And yes, it was back then. It was a memory of back then. And he even solved the problem of me staying invoked long enough."

Lok: "Really? How?"

Cherit: "That part I don't know. I came two when he was about to show me."

Sophie: "Too bad. We could have figured out how to keep our titans invoked for any period of time that we want."

Zhalia: "Alright. Now that we know some things, we better get ready for the big journey."

Santiago: "Wait. My lady must choose who comes with her. Just because it said that 3 of the alliances are known by the heir, doesn't mean it's you. So choose, my lady."

Sophie: "Well of course it is going to be Lok. And yes, I will take Zhalia. And Dante is to come too. There, I have made my decision."

LeBlanche: "But Miss Sophie…"

Sophie: "LeBlanche, you and Santiago raised me. When I had no parents, you two raised me. I can't risk your lives. And if I take these three, we'll be able to take care of ourselves. We did take down the Professor after all. And the 4 Legendary titans! We'll be fine. I promise.

LeBlanche: "(sigh) alright. If you're sure."

Sophie: "Thank you. Alright everyone, let's get packing.


	2. The new seeker

The team had gone on their way a few weeks ago. They had managed to get rid of 3 Blood Spiral members, and no injuries. The team had gained more powers, and more titans like Pan, Wolfknight, Tremayne, and Peque. Lok got Pan, Dante got Wolfknight, Zhalia got Tremayne, and Sophie got Peque. They have had several attacks from the Blood Spiral, but managed to get in the clear. They now are traveling to Paris, to find the titan Wormwalker, and bring it back to the Foundation. That's when something changed.

Lok: "Hey Dante, what's so special about Wormwalker anyway? It sounds kind of gross, having worms walk."

Dante: "I'm not sure. Let's check the Holotome."

He pulls out his Holotome, and types in the information. They circle around him, but they are unaware of the person watching them.

Holotome: "_Wormwalker, Attack: 4, Defense: 1, Type: meso-titan sharpshooter, Special abilities: Worm capture."_

Zhalia: "I get it. He must be able to stretch his worm fingers as far as he wants them to go, and then wrap them around his enemies, capturing them. If his fingers are indestructible, then capturing Blood Spiral members will be easy."

Dante: "Then we better hurry and… Lok, look out!"

He pushes Lok out of the way, for he was nearly hit by a Poisonfang. The team looks in the direction of the power, and sees a boy standing there. He looks to be the age of 15, with dark brown hair, chocolate eyes, and pale skin. Beside him, is the titan Ironmonkey. He glares at them, and then Lok speaks.

Lok: "Who are you?"

Stranger: "Who I am is none of you concern. All I know is that you all have powerful amulets, and I want them. So, if you won't give them to me, I'll get them myself. Ironmonkey, attack!"

The titan starts to run for them. They gasp, and then go for action.

Dante: "Prepare for battle, Caliban!"

Lok: "Take him down, Lindorm!"

Sophie: "Let's go, Sab… Peque!" she said, remembering that her beloved Sabriel was destroyed.

Zhalia: "Kilthane, your lady calls!"

The titans line up, and Feyone goes for him first. She swipes her sword at him, but misses. Ironmonkey hits her with his claw, and sends her back to her amulet. Kilthane and Caliban run up to him, and grab both of his claws. Then, Lindorm starts spinning really fast, and with Caliban and Kilthane holding Ironmonkey, he spins right through him, sending him back to his amulet.

Stranger: "I guess you're not going easy on me. Fine, but you asked for it. Invoke, Fireblade! Freelancer! Scolopen!"

The three titans come out, ready to fight. Caliban goes after Fireblade. Kilthane goes after Freelancer, and Lindorm goes after Scolopen. Scolopen, Freelancer, and Fireblade are then taken out. The boy gasp, but before he can do anything else, he is taken down by Dante and Lok. Dante walks up to the boy, looking at him with a mad expression. He takes away his amulets, using Sorrowbond. The boy tries to grab for them, but Dante holds them high up in the air.

Dante: "Now, who are you?"

Stranger: "Like I said, it's none of your business who I am."

Dante: "(sighing)Fine, if you're not going to cooperate, then I guess we will have to get it out of you the hard way. Lok, bring Lindorm over here. Sophie, get out Albion. Zhalia, call King Basilisk. I'll get out Metagolem." He said, and they nodded.

Lok: "Lindorm, help us!" He said, as his titan came forward."

Sophie: "Albion, show us the truth!"

Zhalia: "Make him talk, King Basilisk!"

Dante: "Metagolem!"

The 4 titans gathered around the boy, along with the seekers, all the while the stranger is staring at Zhalia.

Stranger: "Did you say her name was Zhalia?"

Dante: "Yes, I did."

Stranger: "And your last name is Moon, right?"

Zhalia: "Yes, what's it to you?"

Stranger: "I'm Zane Moon, your brother."


End file.
